1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an animal feed and a process for making an animal feed, where that animal feed has enhanced rumen bypass nature of feed ingredients and the nutrients supplied by those ingredients, particularly preformed protein and the amino acids that comprise the protein. The animal feed comprises a feedstuff and a coating, which is designed to be applied to the feedstuff for the purpose of increasing the amount of that feedstuff that passes through the rumen without being degraded by the rumen microflora, thereby delivering a larger portion of that feedstuff's associated preformed protein, and the essential amino acids comprising that protein, to the lower gastrointestinal tract.
The present invention also includes methods of increasing the rumen bypass of phosphatidylcholine, methods of increasing the vitamin E value of a feedstuff, methods for increasing the rumen bypass of protein and amino acids in a ruminant animal and an animal feed comprising a cake coated with a coating derived from wet gums.
A ruminant is an animal which possesses a complex stomach consisting of morphologically distinct compartments. In ruminant animals like cattle or sheep, there is a problem that occurs when a biologically active substance is, for instance, orally administered: a substantial part of the substance (e.g., proteins, amino acids, etc.) are decomposed to ammonia or carbon dioxide gas or other gases by microorganisms in the rumen, making it difficult or impossible for the animal to effectively utilize all of the administered proteins and amino acids contained in feed, etc. A ruminant only receives the benefit of a portion of the nutrients fed to it and loses a portion which may be excreted in urine or feces. Thus, due to anaerobic microbial fermentation in the rumen, the original nutritive value of feedstuffs can be reduced prior to digestion and absorption of the nutrients contained in those feedstuffs in the lower gastrointestinal tract of ruminants. This is particularly true of the preformed protein fraction in feedstuffs and the amino acids that comprise that protein.
Ruminants have biological requirements for essential amino acids. It is common practice in ruminant production to supply amino acids in the daily diet in the form of preformed protein in naturally occurring vegetable feedstuffs. A certain amount of the protein in a feedstuff, including the nonessential amino acids and the essential amino acids which comprise the protein in the feedstuff, can be destroyed by microbial fermentation in the rumen. Those essential amino acids that are destroyed are rendered unavailable for animal production. Animal production is limited by the supply of individual essential amino acids that escape, or bypass, the rumen intact and reach the lower gastrointestinal tract where they can be absorbed and become available for animal production.
The reticulorumen is the first of several digestive organs through which ingested feedstuffs pass after being consumed by a ruminant. The rumen is populated by numerous species of bacteria and protozoa which are collectively referred to as rumen microflora. The microflora attack and degrade organic matter (feedstuff) that enters the rumen. By means of this destructive activity, the amount of essential amino acids reaching the lower gastrointestinal tract can be less than the amount of those same essential amino acids that comprised the preformed protein in the feedstuff that was originally consumed.
When inadequate amounts of essential amino acids escape the rumen, the ruminant's production of milk and meat, as well as reproduction, are all negatively affected.
2. Description of Related Art
There are numerous methodologies that are designed to increase the amount of a nutrient that passes through the rumen without being degraded by the rumen microflora, thereby delivering a larger portion of that nutrient to the lower gastrointestinal tract.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,959,493 to Baalsrud et al. describes utilizing aliphatic fatty acids having at least 14 carbon atoms each. The fatty acids are applied as a coating to an individual nutrient. The fatty acids are said to be resistant to rumen degradation. The active agents then are delivered to the abomasum and/or intestine where the fatty acids are reduced in that post-ruminal environment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,714,185 to Mahadevan describes treating protein substances with zein/formaldehyde to render the ingredients protected from rumen degradation. However, with regard to its impact on the nutritional quality of animal food products such as milk, the public has a negative perception of the use of formaldehyde in animal diets.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,093,128 to Draguesku et al, describes a beadlet nutrient coating which includes fats and calcium based products. U.S. Patent Application 20020127259 to Orthoefer indicates that coated ruminant nutrients are disadvantageous due to cracking or abrading either in handling or in being masticated by the animal.
The University of Nebraska (Shain, et al, Effect of a Soybean Hull:Soy Lecithin:Soapstock Mixture on Ruminal Digestion and Performance of Growing Beef Calves and Lactating Dairy Cattle, Journal of Animal Science, 71:1266-1275, 1993) discloses the use of lecithin as an energy source in rations for dairy cattle. The lecithin was mixed with soy soap stock and with soybean hulls. This was done to make the lecithin practical to handle in a mixing system. Shain, et al does not disclose increasing rumen-bypass of protein (soap stock and soy hulls are low in protein). They demonstrated the “rumen-protected fat” characteristic of lecithin when used as an ingredient in the ration. Shain, et al does not disclose to coat an ingredient for the purpose of rendering the amino acids in that ingredient less subject to destruction in the rumen, before that ingredient was mixed into a ration.
The “rumen-protected fat” characteristic of lecithin has been noted in research at the University of Wisconsin (Gummer, Effect of Feed on the Composition of Milk Fat, Journal of Dairy Science, 74:3244-3257, 1991) and at Clemson University (Jenkins and Fotouchi, Effects of Lecithin and Corn Oil on Site of Digestion, Ruminal Fermentation and Microbial Protein Synthesis in Sheep, Journal of Animal Science 68:460-466, 1990). The lecithin was used as an ingredient in the ration. It was not used to coat an ingredient, rendering that ingredient less subject to destruction in the rumen, before that ingredient was mixed into a ration.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,227,166 to Ueda et al discloses a feed additive for ruminants comprising a core containing a biologically active substance and coating composition placed on the surface of the core. The coating composition comprises lecithin, at least one inorganic substance which is stable in neutrality and soluble under acidic conditions, and at least one substance selected from the group consisting of straight-chain or branched-chain saturated or unsaturated monocarboxylic acids having 14 to 22 carbon atoms, salts thereof, hardened vegetable oils, hardened animal oils, and waxes.